


移情

by Layladida



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 这篇是我写的第一篇拔杯文，里面包含了我对他们之间关系的一个总体印象和对某些剧中情节的个人理解，所以算是一篇印象文，文字比较粗糙没法还原我剧细腻的心理描绘请见谅
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	移情

**Author's Note:**

> 时间接坠崖之后

他本以为在经历了这么多纷繁复杂的事之后，那些难以平复的疼痛和折磨都会变得无关紧要，可是他错了。

心理和精神上的创伤并不像作用在身体上的伤害那样简单直接且极易恢复——最多只是在皮肤上留下不那么美观的疤痕，那就像是一种生命力旺盛的且善于隐藏的致病菌，无法追踪也无源可寻，在你意识不到的时候它会深深植根在你的心里、大脑里、甚至灵魂之中，它会出现在你每个辗转反侧的夜晚，当你蜷缩进自认为安全的地带时它就在你身后的阴影中紧紧地凝视着你，随时准备扼住你的喉咙把你拖进绝望的深渊。

威尔发现自己正身处一片黑色的阴影之中，潮湿又阴冷的空气不断侵蚀着他的心肺，他身上没有一件可以包裹着他为他提供温暖和安全感的衣服，他感到自己是那么的脆弱和赤裸，就像一根会被风轻易折断的树枝，与此同时这令人恐惧的脆弱感又使他如此厌恶，那些黑色的阴影仿佛在此刻正拼尽全力企图与他共生。有种奇怪的熟悉感从威尔的潜意识里涌出来，他慢慢向前走去，那些阴影在他皮肤上流动，质感近似于有人正抚摸着他，温柔且有力。一些威尔自己并不愿提起的回忆正在他脑海中大胆地公映着，清晰而强烈。书页和纸张，朦胧的古龙水的清新，正在燃烧的木柴，一尘不染的地板，白葡萄酒的香气，还有血液，大量的血液，和海水。

黑暗会麻痹人的视觉，但会让人更加清晰地认识其自身，譬如思维运转的轨迹，一些不为人知的冲动，或者露出獠牙的另一副真实存在的面孔。就像现在，威尔看见了他自己，他看到自己沾满鲜血的双手在拿着刀子划开某人的动脉时丝毫没有颤抖，他看到自己切开某人的腹腔并精准地割下一颗肾脏，他看到自己像欣赏艺术品那样痴迷地抚摸穿过某人心脏的鹿角......威尔看不到他们的脸，或者说他们的脸对他来说是已经是无关紧要的了。威尔知道，自己正透过那些黑暗窥视自己的记忆。他低下头，那把小小的折刀正握在自己手中，周遭的黑暗有了温度和形态，那些流动的矛盾的液体彼此交织缠绕重叠，最后沿着他的身体向上攀附，享受着占有彼此的过程，他缠上威尔的手，细细地感知每一寸触碰带来的温度交换。在近乎于操控的诱导下威尔抬起自己的手，抚上立于眼前的某人的脸颊，他看到那人瞳孔由于震惊而放大，嘴唇微微颤抖。

然后威尔听到一些近乎耳语的声音，他不清楚那些声音来自外界还是自己的脑子里

【告诉我你的名字。告诉我你在哪儿。】

威尔想不起来，他无法回答，可他却无比确定自己应该怎么做。他用那把小刀划开了眼前某人的腹部。

那就像切一块再普通不过的牛肉，或者条件反射般的对于背叛者的惩罚。

杀光他们，保全自己。

然后眼前的一切都消失了，黑暗不再拥有颜色而是变成了一片荒寂的虚无。威尔觉得自己就快死了，他腹部的伤口正不断涌出鲜血，可是他感觉不到任何疼痛，恐惧和脆弱感再次朝他袭来。他的血液快要流淌成一条宁静的河流，那是他一直都想要的。

他不敢在去期待什么了，最残忍的折磨无非就是将你日夜期盼的和你所憎恶的一起碾碎，如同把蜂蜜糖浆从一地碎玻璃中徒手分离。

红色的血水就要把他淹没了，在这片血海中间他拼尽全力想要逃脱，因他看到那片虚无的尽头透进了一丝光，威尔感受到了鲜活的生命力和一种近乎爱的情感那光里吸引着他。那是两个灵魂彼此契合之时迸发出的光辉，世间没有任何东西能够阻挡以两个完美拥抱着彼此的灵魂的意志想要做成的任何事，而他们也就最接近上帝。

当威尔伸出手去触碰那道光时，有什么东西缠住了他的脚踝猛地将他拉入猩红的海。腥咸的水倒灌进他的肺部，窒息和疼痛将他拖回现实，他看着那束光越来越远，越来越模糊，最后成了一颗遥不可及的星辰。

“Will?”

威尔惊醒，梦中真实的窒息感使他呛进一大口空气，他不停地咳嗽，肺部和嗓子好像都烧了起来。水，他需要水。

“Will,你做恶梦了。”

汉尼拔注意到威尔接过水杯的手在颤抖，那一定是很可怕的噩梦。自从他们迎来了所有这些事的某一暂时结点，汉尼拔就没有再见过威尔从梦中惊醒了，也就是从那时开始，汉尼拔的眼睛再也没有离开过威尔。两个月之前他们差一点就死了，只是差一点。可现在没有人会打扰他们，也没有人会找到他们，在不远的将来甚至没几个人会记得他们。除了隐隐作痛的枪伤会使他想起两个月之前那场堪称完美的狩猎以外，汉尼拔几乎想要抛却之前的所有准备开始一段新的生活，可是很显然，威尔还没有走出来。

玻璃杯里的水见了底，清凉的液体暂时抚慰了他焦躁不安的情绪。威尔神情恍惚地盯着那杯水，仿佛又迷失在自己的思想里了。

水。两个月前那个夜晚带来的疼痛威尔现在依然可以清晰地感受到，在他完全失去意识之前，腥咸刺骨的海水钻进伤口，顺着血液把身体每一处都挂上冰碴，巨大的冲击力几乎快把他每一块骨头都拍成粉末。

然而他也会永远记得就是在那个疼痛的夜晚，随着他慢慢地向着死亡靠近，善与恶、爱与罪的边界连同他最后的心理防线一并崩塌决堤，那些试图占据他心灵和思想的情感便毫无遮挡地爆发了。他找到了信仰，恐惧也就随之远离。

那个拥抱可以看作一个和解，汉尼拔是这么认为的。虽然他并没有想到威尔接下来的举动，但是他完全可以理解威尔的行为。人总会在接近边缘的时候做出一些疯狂的事，有时挣扎，有时是妥协，可当人们向边缘跨出勇敢的一步之后，无数种可能性就会向一处坍塌，通往两种极端的路也就会从此处开始无限延展。

威尔总是能让他惊喜，他能透过威尔的眼睛看到有序的混乱，彼此缠绕着共存的矛盾以及不可多得的勇敢。最让他惊讶的是威尔每次都能够找到支撑着精神世界的平衡点，就像危险却又稳固的建筑一样，威尔在他眼中堪比精致美好的艺术品，就算是破碎的，也最接近他心中极致的美。 

威尔，他的威尔，从内到外都破碎不堪的威尔。汉尼拔轻轻地揉捏着他脆弱潮湿的后颈试图舒缓他的情绪，后者非常配合地闭上眼睛，鼻子里呼出的气息也逐渐平稳下来。威尔可以丝毫不避讳地承认他喜欢汉尼拔在他身边的感觉，即使是像现在这样一言不发，他们也都会感应到彼此的需要，只是陪伴就足以让他感到安全。

当他们第一次见面的时候，威尔记得自己说过，看到的太多，就无法知晓全部。很久之前威尔就已经知道那些事实背后的东西用眼睛是看不到的，可是真正困难的就在这里，当他决定正视自己的内心时，他看到了深渊。

现在他彻底掉进了深渊里，无法自保。

这是最好的选择，深渊对他说。

威尔轻叹了一口气，向汉尼拔靠得更近了些。

汉尼拔顺势将手臂环住威尔，把他拉进自己的怀抱，丝毫不介意威尔被汗水打湿，黏黏的贴在额头的发丝。他想要把这个时刻定格进记忆宫殿里属于威尔的地方，定格住这一刻威尔皮肤的温度，威尔可爱的乱糟糟的发卷，威尔无条件的信任和依赖。

确实，这是最好的选择。

平和而温暖的归属感包裹着威尔，梦境再一次浮现，这次他终于躺进了那条安静的河。

——————

威尔总在汉尼拔锐利的目光的注视下总是不知该摆出什么姿态。汉尼拔的眼神和他的刀法一样精准无误，如果他想要剖析一个人，有时候根本无需动用刀子。捕食者的眼睛是空洞无情的，但威尔最近总能在那双眼睛里看到一种类似温情的东西，尤其是当他们目光接触的那一刻，一定有什么东西在汉尼拔心里化开了，可是威尔不敢去想象，他不想知道一旦那些未被戳穿的秘密暴露在阳光之下将会发生什么，到那时所有看似稳定的因素都会变成不可控的变量。 

在捕食者的凝视之下，所有人都是赤裸的。这里面有两层含义。

就像现在，威尔坐在浴缸里面任由一旁的汉尼拔为他擦洗身体，那种感觉不是亲密二字可以概括的，汉尼拔的手指略过的每一寸皮肤都好像被烈焰熔化又重塑了一般。威尔感受过汉尼拔的触碰，但不是这样细腻且富有情感的，这不禁让威尔联想到一位热爱艺术的收藏家擦拭他最心爱的雕塑时，神情中不经意间流露出的炽热的爱意。

“你和贝迪丽娅在弗罗伦萨的时候也会经常这样做吗？”威尔忍不住发问，现在他们之间已经没有什么是不合时宜的了。

“有时会，”一丝笑意攀上汉尼拔的嘴角，是真正发自内心的笑意 “但和此刻带给我的感觉是完全不同的，因为本该是你，一直都是。”他的拇指抚过威尔右肩上子弹穿过留下的伤疤，这里本来不该留下伤痕的，而弗罗伦萨带给威尔的记忆也本不该是痛苦。

“我现在依然想要将我眼中的弗罗伦萨展示给你，Will，那里真的很美。”

“可不是嘛，印象相当深刻。”威尔笑了一下。

威尔额头上的那道疤痕淡得几乎快看不见了，汉尼拔多希望他们之间的旧裂痕也能痊愈，所谓背叛和信任可能原本就是共生的概念，可是现在这些都不重要了不是吗，他一直都想要的现在就在他眼前，在触手可及的地方将自己的全部毫无保留地展现。

“Hannibal，我曾经在波提切利的《春》前面对你说了一些话。”

“是的，我记得每一个字。”

“我那时是认真的。”威尔抬起眼睛对上汉尼拔的目光。

“我知道。虽然你总是出乎我的意料，但我了解你的谎言和你的真实，就像你了解我的一样。”

“因为我们都深刻地体会过谎言带来的后果。”威尔一只手抚过腹部那道长长的疤痕。

“那还会疼吗，Will？”

“再也不会了，就像其他伤痕一样。”

“伤疤就像是战勋，我不希望它们成为你的裂痕。”

“就算是裂痕，我也已经找到了最好的粘合剂。”

威尔从不喜欢与人目光接触，但是当他看着汉尼拔的时候，不适感消失殆尽，就好像他在面对镜子看着自己。从前威尔千方百计想要在汉尼拔脖子上套上绳索，他恨他，因为他拯救生命，而他却剥夺它们，但是现在两者的界限愈发模糊，真实的参与感令威尔感到害怕，同时也让他兴奋。

在汉尼拔的手抚摸过他的脸颊时，他轻轻阖上双眼，感受汉尼拔小心翼翼的触碰，感受他的手指滑过自己右脸颊上面伤口的边缘，感受他皮肤之下，血脉连着那颗心脏源源不断地传来的刺痛。

“我敢保证，Will，你不会留疤的。”

由于伤口恢复的需要威尔一段时间之内不得不剃掉他的胡子，这让他看起来更加的年轻、脆弱。如果忽略掉脸颊上可怕的伤口，现在他的脸几乎可以用漂亮来形容，但是伤口的存在在汉尼拔眼中并非是瑕疵，而是艺术品的一部分。汉尼拔钟爱属于威尔的每一部分，无论是他没什么品味的须后水还是他的无法消除的伤疤。

威尔听千代说，就在他昏迷的时候汉尼拔忍着枪伤带来的剧痛也要亲自为他缝合伤口，尽管她已经再三劝阻了，可如果是汉尼拔的决定，任何人都无法撼动丝毫。千代还说，那天晚上汉尼拔脸上的表情让她想起了米莎的死，当年轻的汉尼拔提及米莎的时候他就会露出那样充满保护欲表情，好像他下一秒钟就会亮出獠牙将所有敌人撕碎。可千代明白，在那种表情的背后是他发现自己无法掌控局面时的惊恐和无助。在大众眼里，汉尼拔是一个可以很好地管理表情的反社会杀人狂，他从不会让情绪出卖自己，就连在他信任的人面前他也很少展现喜怒哀乐。

“我对你来说，是什么？”威尔发觉自己正在逼近一个危险的边缘，可他此时此刻非常渴望汉尼拔亲口给出答案

“贝迪丽娅，千代，阿比盖尔……我也是你的笼中鸟吗，Hannibal？”

威尔的发问引起了汉尼拔短暂的沉默。威尔对自己来说是什么？其实汉尼拔也没有想过。威尔身上融合了太多复杂的属性，根本无法给出一个准确定义。是消遣吗？太过浅薄，威尔的意义远远大于这个。是敌人吗？是朋友吗？还是伴侣？家人？

“Will，有一点我想让你记住，你对我来说是这个世界上独一无二的，从你身上我感受到了人与人之间关联存在的意义，没什么比这个更重要了。你当然不是笼中鸟，你已经把束缚你的东西挣脱了，你是自由的。”汉尼拔说。

“我会让你想起谁吗？你会试着把我代入曾经没有办法改变的事实吗？”

“Will，那并不重要，你我都有无法愈合的悔恨和痛苦，但那并不能阻挡我们看到真正有价值的东西。”

威尔露出一个近似欣慰的表情，一切都不会尘埃落定，但他选择了享受无常世事之间的片刻安宁。

他接受了汉尼拔，也接受了自己；他厌倦了在众人眼中隐蔽在受害者的身份后面过活；他渴望汉尼拔。

“也许，你也应该展示你的疤痕，”威尔说，“你和我，是独立的个体，但我们，是连结在一起的。”

这是个被层层树木遮掩的房子，它曾是孤独的，但是此刻，在漆黑的夜晚之中有人将它的灯火重新燃起，微弱的光线不足以照亮去路和来路，也不需要去照亮，它只需要让两个人看见彼此，就足够了。


End file.
